Orphan Stories
by Sucker4Stories
Summary: Jess, your average 15 year old with a forced world that must revolve around her step mother and sisters who nominate her the official maid of their snobbish kingdom. Will her Prince Charming come to save her, or will her sisters ruin her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

Jess's POV

_All eyes fell on the unknown beauty that made her way gracefully down the staircase, her glass slippers tapping softly on the ground beneath her forget-me-not blue dress. The prince knew from that moment on that she was the one. _

_He made her way to her through the crowd, past the sniveling ugly step-sisters that frowned at the sight of a girl attracting the prince's attention. The mystery girl turned a deep scarlet at the luring eyes that gazed at her with much interest. Her thoughts of running back up the staircase, back to her glass carriage were interrupted by the hand of the prince, which her extended to her. The girl smiled and placed her hand in his as her pulled her gently to the ballroom floor where the music began to play once again. _

_Together the handsome prince and the fair maiden danced to their hearts content, both forgetting the crowd of people surrounding them. But they didn't mind, that is, until the clock stroke twelve-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Jess! Get your butt out of bed!" My mother's screeching voice shattered my much too pleasant dreams. My eyes wandered with weary to my little clock that shined 5 AM. Work already, time for another miserable day of my life.

I rolled out of bed with much discomfort and threw on my old baby blue jeans with my white T-shirt. Nothing fabulous. Oh well.

"Jess! Latte! Now!" Mother's voice woke me up from dozing off once again as I threw on my ratty tennis shoes and ran down the flight of stairs to where the kitchen lay. It was a mess as usual; mother put the responsibility on me to clean up after her late-night snack.

I threw my hair up and dove into cleaning the dishes that were coated with sticky milk and dried up cereal. Scrub scrub, stack stack, dry, dry, my normal routine. Oh what a joy.

Next, making mothers Latte. While it was steaming, I pulled out two, identical plush pink lunch pails with the names Paris and London engraved into them with much too pink sparkles. My lovely *groan* sisters.

"Jeeeeess!" Speak of the two devils. Paris, 16 years of age just like me, 5 foot 3, clicked in on much too high heels with London, 8 years of age, dramatic and bratty, strutting in an 8 year old way behind her.

"Jess," Paris gasped in a dramatic tone, her hand posed over her open mouth in surprise, "are you _really _wearing that ugly shirt _again? _It completely lacks any color and those rags you call shoes have _got _to go! You already are the school loser, at least _try _to have some pride." London laughed in a mocking tone beside her.

"Thank you for that wise and thoughtful advice Paris," I smiled sweetly, "I will take your kind words into consideration and strive to be as wonderful as you." A frown spread on both of the girl's faces as Paris gave a huff as slapped her hand across my face. I fell to the ground in shock and pain, clutching my cheek where I was sure a bruise would emerge in the given time.

"Mommy! Jess is slacking off again!" London whined in a 2 year olds voice as she and Paris turned a heel and walked away from, taking place next to my mother where she now stood, her outfit as obnoxiously pink as my sisters.

"Get off the floor Jess and get me my Latte. You look like an idiot." Mother sneered, making the same cruel face as the two others.

"Yes mother." I nodded slowly, wincing at the pain in my cheek as I picked myself up from the floor.

"You are the most selfish child I know Jess!" Mothers speech began once again, "I adopt you into my humble home with two of the most generous sisters in the entire world and this is how you repay me? When I ask you to do something so simple for me you just slack off? You truly are a selfish and bratty child!" Mother and my two sisters then left me alone, slamming the front door behind them. As soon as I heard the rumble of Mother's over-priced car roll out to the street, I collapsed to the floor once again in tears.

"Somebody, please," I cried, "get me out of this hell. Help me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Finally! Chapter Two! Sorry that I didn't have a note for Chapter One. Thanks to all of you who had read my first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you like and dislike! Thanks!**

Will's POV

_"Help me." The girl covered her face with her hands and crumbled to the floor, sobs erupting out of her. My heart was filled with sadness. I tried to reach out to her, but I couldn't move. I tried to call out, but my voice wasn't there. Not anymore. I could only stare at her and feel sorry for her. Why did she care so much to me? Why did I have that unbearable urge to pull her close and never let go? Who is she? Why couldn't I be there for her? Why does my heart seem so incomplete? _

"Hey, dude. Wake up." I blinked my eyes open and squinted into the sun peaking in through my window. My best bud Gabriel sat next to me.

"Hey man," I high-fived him, "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Same here bro." Gabriel said, smiling his half-smile.

"Hey, did Cindy let you in?" I questioned, rubbing my sore eyes.

"Yup." Gabriel grinned and laughed to himself at his own private joke. I attempted to ignore the thought of Gabriel flirting with the college girl that took care of me.

"So, when are you breaking me out of here?" I asked as I attempted to clear my mind of unnecessary thoughts.

"Cindy said as soon as you graduate high school." High school. Big whoop. I yawned a fake yawn. Gabriel frowned. "You have to finish high school."

"But dude come on you didn't even-" Gabriel looked away. I knew that I had hit a nerve. "Gabe, I'm sorr-"

"Look man, its ok. But you know why I had to drop out during senior year. That's exactly why I want to see you graduate, in place of me." Gabriel had on a brave face, but I knew that I couldn't take my words back.

"You just know that I hate this foster home bro." I said, clenching my fists. "All the kids my age, they just annoy the heck outta me! I want them all to-" I couldn't get myself to say die. From what I've seen with death, I would hate to go down that road again.

"Look, just a couple more years and you can kiss this house goodbye." Gabriel patted me on the back. I sighed and looked out the window to see the tall trees swaying in the slight wind. "You still dreaming about her?" My face turned red and I looked quickly away from the window. I don't know how he does it, but Gabriel can always seem to read my mind.

"Yeah bro, I have. Even more now. She looks like she needs me help, from the way she is crying out to me." My face got even hotter. "I just need to see her face."

"Dude, its ok, you will find her." Gabriel gave my back a pat. Somehow, it wasn't comforting.

"I hope so, she just seems so in need. I need to find her." Gabriel gave my back another hard pat. "Let's forget about this for now so you can get dressed and get out of here before your roommates wake up." I looked around my room to see my snoring roommates. Oh yeah, I had forgotten about them. They are so annoying, and I hate it when they praise Gabriel every time he comes to pick me up. I have no idea why they always think he's the coolest guy in the world. It's oddly creepy.

"Wait downstairs Gabriel, I'll be right there." I hopped out of bed and threw on my gray shirt with black jeans, then ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair. As good as it will ever be.

I slipped my shoes on and trotted down the stairs, grabbing an apple when I passed by the kitchen, the headed towards the front door.

Gabriel was outside, sitting in his sleek black car. I slipped into the passenger's seat and Gabriel took off, speeding down the road, trees whooshing by him. I crossed my fingers and wished, just for a second, that I would find the desperate, beautiful girl from my dream. Maybe, just maybe, I could help her.


	3. Fanfiction Announcement

Attention all followers of my stories on fanfiction. I, Sucker4Stories, am changing this account to _**speechlessinger**_on fanfiction, where I will rewrite and republish my old stories which you have all been faithfully reading, and add new stories for your enjoyment.

The reason for this change is so that my fanfiction can correspond with my deviantart, my gmail, and my YouTube. (If any of you want to subscribe to me on those sites, I will not have anything up on there for at least a couple of months while I make this change.)

Thank you all so much for reading my stories and adding me as your favorite author. I keep each and every one of your sweet comments close to my heart.

This message will be up for a couple of weeks before I delete all my stories on my Sucker4Stories account and edit and move them to my new account, _**speechlessinger**_. Make sure to follow me on my new account! Thank you!

-Sucker4Stories


End file.
